All I want for Christmas is you
by dbz7000
Summary: Logan hates holiday parties at work. Correction, he used to hate them, but not anymore thanks to his boss, James.
1. Chapter 1

CONSIDER THIS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU GUYS. A SWEET, SMUTTY, JAGAN TWO-SHOT!

Logan Henderson hated Holiday parties at work.

Actually, he didn't. He hated the fact that his female co-workers were chatting with his boss, and crush of two and a half years, James Maslow.

Everything about his boss practically screamed 'SEXY' and all the employees knew it.

But Logan was watching James from across the lobby feeling more sad that he could lose James to one of the women.

The shorter man found himself needing a break from the women flirting, so he went across the floor and outside.

He then opened the photos on his phone looking at pictures of him ad all the other employees, James included from past work parties.

He thought about leaving without saying good-bye, not that anyone would notice, but he had no family to come home to.

James was the closest thing to his family, as sad as it sounded.

He got hired by James at a cell phone manufacturing company with lots of benefits, became fast friends with his boss, and several other employees after.

After ten minutes of being outside, he was ready to head home, faking a migraine.

'Another lonely Christmas for me with no one to kiss under mistletoe.' Logan thought.

Before he came back inside, he got a text from none other than James.

'Logan can you please meet me in my office? It's urgent.' The text read.

Logan had decided to not leave, but to instead opt for the time alone in James office.

'At least the walls in the place are soundproof, so if I cry and scream, no one can hear me.' Logan mentally said as he made his way to James' office.

As soon as he was bout to knock, he was scared from behind.

"Hello." James said.

"OH MY GOD!" Logan screamed.

"Sorry. Did I scare you half to death?" James asked.

"A little." Logan said noting how close their faces were.

'Wait, could he want me too? Is this really happening?' Logan thought.

'I've waited so long to have Logie to myself. He's so attracted to me. At least I hope he is. I hope he at least thinks of me the way I think of him' James thought.

"Sorry, Logan. But there's an important issue that only you can help me, since you're my assistant after all." James said closing the door and locking it, unaware to Logan.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

Faking frustration James said "I hid a box full of mistletoe somewhere but, I can't seem to remember. I even looked in my office restroom. The only place I haven't checked is the closet shelf on top. I could try to look, but If I stand on a chair, I'll hit my head on the ceiling since I'm so tall. Could you try to look?" James asked sounding desperate.

"Sure." Logan said.

'FIGURES, IM NOT GETTING HIM THIS CHRISTMAS EITHER.' Logan thought.

As he looked at the top shelf in the closet, he was unaware that James was checking out his ass, and at the same time licking his lips.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maslow, I can't see anything." Logan said as he stepped down.

"That's okay. I have it right here." James said with confidence and a hint of seduction holding the box.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was under my desk the whole time."

"Why did you-"Logan was cut off as what happened next was what he wanted for so long.

James had gently caressed his face, and kissed him passionately.

"I want you, Logan. I wanted you since I hired you. All the female employees trying to flirt with me bore me every time." James said.

"I didn't know you wanted me too, Mr. Maslow."

"James."

"What?"

"It's James. We're not working right now." James said grinning putting his face closer to Logan.

"But, we can't kiss."

"Why not?"

"Not to ruin the moment, but there's no mistletoe."

"Look up." James said.

Hanging from the ceiling from was a mistletoe which put a smile on Logan's face.

"You planned this? You wanted me to come here because it's Christmas."

"Technically, it's Christmas Eve but the Holiday party was the only way to get you here while everyone else is busy talking, eating, and singing Christmas music. I want you as my Christmas present, Logan. Will you be my present so I can be yours?"

"Yes."

With that, James kissed Logan again, undoing the buttons on his coat, letting it fall to the floor.

James the kicked his dress shoes off across the room before kissing the shorter man again, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Thanks to the cold air outside, combined with the lust he felt, Logan's got chills from James' touch.

James then whispered to Logan "Wanna taste me as much as I wanna taste you?"

"Yes please."

The taller man let the shorter man's shirt fall to the floor and admired his body.

Logan didn't look like it because his professional attire, but he did have abdominal muscle.

"I wana see your body, too."

"In a while, baby." James said as he licked Logan's face, and went down to his chest, nipples, and navel before undoing his belt and pants.

Logan was now only wearing blue tight boxer briefs and his socks.

After kicking his clothes across the floor, James lifted him up and sat him on his desk, after knocking off all the paperwork.

"The reports-"

"Fuck the reports, I want you." James said laying Logan on his back before licking Logan's nipples again, and raising his arms so he could kiss and lick his armpits.

"Wait, not there! I think deodorant wore off-"

"Smells and tastes good to me." James smiled before continuing to kiss and lick his armpits.

Once he was done, he raised Logan's foot, removed the sock from his right foot, and did the same with his toes.

Logan's moans were all James could hear.

"Moan for me, baby. Make me glad these walls are soundproof." James said before switching to the other one.

"JAMES PLEASE! STOP TEASING ME! FUCK ME!" Logan screamed.

"But I like teasing you, it adds to your sexiness." James said sucking the shorter man's cock through his underwear.

"YES!" Logan screamed he was teased with his boss' mouth.

After ten minutes, James got up and said "no more teasing, time for the real fun."

And with that, James undid his coat, button up shirt, and tie letting it all fall to the floor revealing his large muscular body to Logan.

Logan was in awe of his boss' appearance underneath all the professional clothing.

James stood in the center of his office revealing his large hairy pecs, small nipples and pronounced abs being the center of Logan's attention.

"Ad that's not all, baby." James said before he undid his pants, and removed them.

He was wearing red silk boxers, and his black socks now.

"Give and receive." James said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"The holidays are when the most giving and receiving takes place. What I just gave you, I want to receive from you." James said smiling.

Logan didn't think twice before bringing his face up to kiss James for several seconds, with their tongues literally going in each other's mouths.

After sloppy kisses to his lips, Logan brought his kisses to James' body starting at his chest, then moving to his nipples, and finally his abs.

"You like that, baby?" James asked.

"Yeah, your chest taste so good."

"Better get the rest of me, then. I want to know if my sensitive areas taste just as good."

"What areas are sensitive?"

"My nipples, armpits, and just above my dick." James said with no shame.

Logan once again took the liberty of kissing James' nipples, sucking them occasionally and switching for about five minutes.

The shorter man decided to raise James arms, and licked his armpits, loving the smell ad taste of them.

"So good." Logan said.

"And the best part? I rarely use deodorant. I just smell good naturally." James smiled.

"And taste good." Logan added.

Logan then took the big risk of pulling down James' boxers and practically started making out with his large eight inch cock.

"God, baby...so good with your mouth" James moaned as he ran his hands through Logan's hair.

Logan kept sucking what he had been dreaming of for so long, until James said "I'm gonna cum!"

And James did cum.

The shorter man was surprised by the seven strings of semen that spurt in his mouth.

He decided to take another risk and just kiss James with a mouthful of his cum.

James kissed him back, and accepted some of his own cum in his mouth.

"I knew you'd find the taste of me good." James smiled.

"You know how you taste?"

"Baby, for so long, I wanted you to the point that I jacked off thinking off you, and came all over my abs. Then I scoop it with my fingers and eat it." What James said was so inappropriate, but the way that he said it made him seem like an angel.

"I mostly cried myself to sleep because I thought you were never into me." Logan said.

"No more crying. No more sadness, baby. You deserve what you want. You deserve me." James said before laying Logan down again on his desk.

James took the liberty of removing Logan's boxer briefs, and started sucking his cock right away.

"James...don't stop...wanna cum in your mouth." Logan moaned out.

James simply smiled up while he kept sucking, and sure enough, Logan came screaming.

The taller man decided to give his employee a sample of how he tastes, so he kissed Logan, pushing his cum inside his mouth.

James then surprised Logan by grabbing him up and slammed him down on his still erect cock.

Logan knew exactly what to do, and started to ride his boss' cock hard and fast letting out moans just like James.

James felt himself about to cum again, and screamed it to Logan.

Logan hopped off his hard cock, and put his mouth on it right away letting the delicious cum enter his mouth again.

James could only moan as he didn't expect Logan to suck his cock again. Logan simply swallowed all the cum that James spurt out.

James laid back on his desk, while Logan cuddled up to his chest and they felt sleep overcome them.

"Merry Christmas, Logan." James said kissing Logan's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, James." Logan said licking his nipple again.

"Logan?" James said obviously tired.

"Yes?" Logan replied yawning.

"Don't think for a second we're not spending tomorrow the same way we just spent tonight. Christmas Eve sex and Christmas Day sex are two different, but just as good kinds of sex."

"I look forward to it." Logan said as he put his mouth back on James' cock before falling asleep adding to the smile on James' face.

CHRISTMAS DAY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up in an unfamiliar place ad feeling beneath him.

He knew he fell asleep with his mouth on James' cock, and that they were both on James' desk.

He then remembered that he finally had sex with James after two years of admiration.

But where was he now?

Was his sex with James just a dream?

He pulled the white blanket off himself revealing that he was no longer naked.

His clothes from the previous evening were neatly folded on a nearby chair right across the bed.

It was also raining lightly as he could hear the drops pouring on the roof of wherever he was.

After he wiped his eyes, he found a note near the alarm clock on the night stand.

'LOGAN,

You sure are a heavy sleeper! I woke up, pulled your mouth off my dick, which I'm surprised didn't wake you up, and put your clothes from last night back on you before I got dressed. Then I carried you to my car, and drove you back to my house, got you out of your clothes, and put some extra pajamas on you. Meet me in the kitchen which is where we'll continue our Christmas celebration if you want to. Merry Christmas, Sincerely, your boyfriend James.'

Damn.

It wasn't a dream.

James did care about him, and the sex wasn't a dream.

And the note confirmed it. James was his boyfriend now!

He got up and opened the bedroom door, and found a smell a pancakes being made and followed the scent.

He walked through James' hallway and made it to where the smell was coming from.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

James was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a shirt, which still managed to show off his muscles, even though they were a little too long.

"J-James?" Logan said nervously.

"Hi, babe!" James said, before kissing Logan passionately catching the shorter man off guard.

"Hello, Logan?" James said after the kiss.

"Hi." It was all Logan managed to say.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just not used to all this. Christmas is something I'm used to spending alone."

"Not anymore." James smiled.

"But why me of all people from work? Why exactly do you want me?"

"First, I'm gay. Shocker, that I'm not even bisexual. And second, you're not easily intimidated by me at work, and to top it off, you're sexy without even trying."

"Thank you?"

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Logan. There's a reason I hired you as my assistant instead of over all the other employees."

"Wait, you picked me over all of them?"

"Most of them. But enough talk about work. We should have breakfast and celebrate our first Christmas as a couple!"

"Exactly what do you want to do to celebrate?" Logan asked as he sat down in front of the plate James placed on the kitchen table.

"Well, I personally want a repeat of our personal Holiday party." James smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure if you wanted to have sex with me again."

"I finally got you after two years of pining ad waiting, why would I try to have sex with someone else?"

"Because I'm so-"

"You're so smart, and good looking, and I'm so happy you told me you wanted me last night."

Logan literally blushed.

"So..." James started as he finished his breakfast.

"So what?" Logan asked after finishing his pancakes.

"Logie, do you have any secret kinks or things you secretly wanted to do with me?" James asked.

"I really liked when we licked each other's bodies" Logan said shivering at James' excited look.

"And?"

"I personally have wanted to have sex outdoors."

"That can be arranged. Backyard now." James said pulling him to the back door.

"But it's raining!"

"That makes it kinkier!"

James now led Logan outside to the backyard and kissed him against the door.

Almost right away, they became soaking wet from the downpour.

After licking Logan's neck, James pulled Logan to a chair near his pool and pushed him down, before literally ripping the clothes the shorter man was wearing off, dropping the ripped fabric to the ground.

James also literally ripped his pajamas to shreds in front of Logan.

Both me were now naked and soaking wet from the rain.

James pushed the chair all the way back and told Logan "sit on me."

Logan was about to sit on James' large cock, but James said "on my face."

After turning, Logan lowered his ass and cock to James face and started to lick James cock.

"So good babe." James moaned before eating Logan's ass.

"JAMES! JAMES! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

WELL DON'T STOP SUCKING MY DICK! DON'T STOP TILL I TELL YOU!"

"FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JAMES! LICK MY ASS MORE!"

James kept eating Logan's ass while Logan made out with his cock.

"Stop sucking me" James ordered after ten minutes.

Logan pulled off, and got up.

James got up and stood with his arms out wide.

"Lick me all over. Save my ass last." James said.

Logan could only smile and kiss James before starting to lick his face and move to his arms, pecs, abs, and especially his nipples which Logan loved sucking on like a baby with a bottle.

"Damn." James moaned as he looked up in pleasure.

Logan knew how to work his tongue on James' nipples, and judging that Logan did it for at least fifteen minutes, it clearly meat James was enjoying it.

Logan made his way to lick the rest of James' body, saving his ass for last.

Logan squeezed his boyfriend's ass for a few minutes before spreading them apart, and licking his hole.

"SHIT! FEELS SO GOOD! YOU SHOULD EAT MY ASS EVERYDAY!"

"Can I really? Eat this everyday?" Logan asked putting a finger in.

"IT'S ALL YOURS TO EAT, LICK, FINGER, FUCK, WHATEVER" James said.

"So I can fuck you?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? Why do you wanna-FUCK! YES! THAT FEELS JUST AS GOOD AS YOUR TONGUE!" James screamed as Logan unexpectedly started to slam his cock inside him.

"YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO FUCK ME LOGAN! I CAN ONLY FUCK YOU! WE SHOULD FUCK EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME!" James screamed as Logan's thrusts became so fast, the taller man had to plant his hands on the ground.

"FUCK ME AFTER THIS!" Logan screamed and shot eight spurts of semen in James ass.

After pulling out, Logan licked James again, catching his cum in his mouth, and fed it to James in a kiss.

"God, you're so good at that." James said after swallowing the cum.

Logan was now cold and slightly shaking.

"I guess we should clean up."

"NO! NOT YET!"

James only smiled more.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Could we maybe take turns fucking each other in every room in the house."

"Logie, you are the best Christmas preset I ever had." James said before picking up his boyfriend, going inside and throwing him to the couch.

James practically pounced on Logan on the couch, letting their hands roam all over their bodies as they kissed and licked each other faces.

It didn't take long before they fell to the floor and Logan found himself riding James while James lay on his back holding his hips for support, their moans and grunts getting louder.

As Logan rode James, he gripped the larger man's hairy pecs, rubbing them adding to the pleasure for James.

"Gonna cum, Logan." James grunted.

"Cum inside me!" Logan screamed before he felt James cum fill him up.

"I LOVE YOUR KINKINESS!" James screamed as he came again.

"I HAVE MORE KINKS THAN YOU THINK!" Logan screamed too fast to know what he said.

"What?" Logan asked as he started to slowly lick James' nipple again.

"You said you have more kinks than I think." James smirked.

"I..uh." Logan tried to explain himself, but he was unable so he kept licking at the larger man's nipple.

James than kissed Logan on the lips and said "later today, I want you to make a list of all your kinks. I wanna try them all." James smiled.

"All the kinks today?"

"No, later on this year, and next year, baby." James said trailing a finger down Logan's hole.

"But what about now?"

"We are about to go for another round under the mistletoe in my bedroom." James said carrying him bridal style through the hallway.

"Merry Christmas baby." James said after throwing Logan on the bed, kicking the door closed.

"I love you James, Merry Christmas" Logan said before they went at it again.

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL WITH THE LIST OF LOGAN'S KINKS!


End file.
